Kitsune-Kamigan
by NarutoKyuubi231
Summary: Kyuubi gives Naruto a powerful doujutsu which surpasses the Sharingan and could even rival the Rinnegan! On top of this, she gives him as much chakra as the 4-tails and gives him all 5 elemental affinities. She even gives him the tailed beast cloak! NaruKyuu. MinaKushi. Smart Naruto! Strong Naruto! Powerful Naruto! Arrogant Sasuke. Rated M for violence and swearing... Maybe lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

The 7-year old Naruto Uzumaki was running down an alleyway, to reach a dead end. Tears were streaming down his face as he heard cries of "The demon is cornered!" and "We have it now!" He saw 6 jounins, 3 chuunin and 7 genins in a mob along with what seemed like 20 civilians. The civilians wielded pitchforks and kitchen knives, while the ninja wielded kunai ad shuriken. A kunai pierced his right shin and he fell to the ground, clutching his wounded limb. "Please, what have I done to you all," he asked quietly because of the pain. As he looked up to face them, all he saw were evil grins plastered all over their faces. He was ignored. The jounin leading the mob had a massive grin on his face as he said, "I'm gonna be a hero and avenge my mom. Be gone demon!" He shrieked, leading the mob onto the boy.

After Naruto received a severe beating, the jounin who had a massive grin on his face (the grin still on his face) came forward with a kunai. He rushed forward, going in for the kill, but as soon as he had taken three steps his head came clean off of his neck. 1 Anbu stood in front of Naruto in a protective stance. Naruto knew him as Inu (Dog) because of his mask. By this time, Naruto was unconscious from blood loss. The crowd had cleared up in less than 3 seconds. Inu carried Naruto carefully as to not injure him even more. 'I'm sorry sensei, I wasn't there for him,' he was thinking with regret as he shunshined to the nearest hospital.

* * *

'Where am I?' Naruto thought as he woke up in a dark sewer. He heard someone sobbing behind him. He saw a massive cage with the kanji for 'seal' on it. He walked through the bars of the cage and saw a young woman sobbing on the ground. She had pale white skin, long red hair, reaching down to nearly reaching her bottom, blue eyes, D-cup breasts, a cute butt and was wearing a very revealing white kimono with no bras or panties. "Excuse me, but do you know where I am?" he asked. The woman turned around and saw Naruto. She jumped onto him and started crying into his shirt. "Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry," she said, muffled by his shirt. "Uhh, for what?" Naruto asked. After a long explanation that she was the Kyuubi and about what happened with his parents and 'Madara', Naruto came out with a "Sorry, didn't get that," The Kyuubi sweat dropped at her hosts antics. "Basically, a man called Madara Uchiha ripped me out of your mum, Kushina Uzumaki, and controlled me. He made me attack the village. Then your dad, the Yondaime Hokage sealed me into you," she explained carefully. He seemed unfazed by the fact the Yondaime was his faher, but oh well. Then she broke into another fit of uncontrollable sobs. "And it's all my fault all the villagers have abused you all these years!" she cried out. "Don't worry Kyuu-chan, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You were controlled and you couldn't stop my dad sealing you into me. And anyway you seem nice," Naruto said with a cheery smile on his face. Kyuubi wiped the tears off her face and looked at her 'jailor' with a small smile on her face. "But first, lemme change this sewer to something nicer!" Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated really hard. The sewer shifted into a beautiful meadow, with lots of foxes running around and a massive river going through in a wavy line, a forest on one side with a beach on the other. How Naruto did this, even I couldn't figure out (AND I'M THE DAMN AUTHOR!) but he done it. By now Kyuubi had jumped onto him kissing him all over the face, whilst screaming "Thank you!" in his ear.

After she had finished Naruto had a massive shit-eating grin on his face. Then the Kyuubi moved onto more serious matters. "Now then Naruto-kun, about healing you. I've already done that and have even made some improvements. The first one is an affinity to all five of your elements. The second is I have increased your reserves by how much again… Ahh yes. By 5. You have as much chakra as my brother, Son Goku the 4-tailed biju." Naruto was just staring at her in awe. "And I have given you my own doujutsu which I made. It's called the Kitsune-Kamigan. It's just like the Sharingan, except the mangekyou and eternal mangekyou Sharingan can be achieved through hard work or a life threatening situation. However, it is superior to the Sharingan as you can copy anything with it, including kekkei genkai. It can even copy different parts of the Rinnegan!" By now, Naruto's jaw was on the ground. He was a smart boy as he always used a henge to get into the library and read. "Oh and there is this little thing called a tailed beast mode, where you can use my yokai to form a cloak around you. It will power you up a LOT and will allow you to form a tailed beast bomb. I can't give you this yet because you're too young, but by the time you're 9, you hould be able to handle it." Naruto had just become unconscious purely from awe.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

"Gaahh where's Kyuu-chan?" Naruto asked himself lazily out loud as he woke up. "Finally, you're awake Naru-kun!" Kyuubi exclaimed. "It's time for you to wake up again as your hokage is waiting by your bed." "Oh right. Before I forget, what's your name?" Kyuubi had a long hard thought as she tried to remember. "Oh right! It's Natsumi. Just don't tell anyone please," she replied. "Ok then. See ya Natsu-chan!" the 7-year old exclaimed as he faded away from his mindscape.

"Yo jiji," Naruto said with a cheeky grin as he woke up. "Naruto-kun! Finally! You're awake! And in perfect condition as well!" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "Yeah I have the Kyuubi to thank for that." Hiruzen froze. He was shocked. "Oh and I know about my heritage as well. Don't worry, I understand why you didn't tell me. To keep me safe, right jiji?" Hiruzen, who hadn't completely recovered from his shock asked, "H-how did you know?" So Naruto went through his whole meeting with the Kyuubi and putting lots of emphasis on the fact SHE is a GIRL. Hiruzen sat there with his jaw literally on the ground and was unconscious because of blood loss through his nose after Naruto what Natsumi looked like. "Naruto-kun, can you show me this doujutsu of yours?" "Errr, one problem with that jiji," "What is it?" "I don't know how to jiji," *input sigh from Hiruzen* "Channel some chakra to your eyes," "Right. Will do." Naruto closed his eyes and after a small moment opened them again. What Hiruzen saw were not his normal deep sea blue eyes, but something resembling the Sharingan. Instead of the usual Sharingan, there was a neon swirling pink five-pointed star and a tomoe in one part of the star (The cover shows what it looks like). **'Naru-kun, can you hear me?'** Natsumi asked. _'Natsumi? How are you talking to me?'_ **'It's called a mental link. We can talk to each other anytime we want.'** _'Cool!'_ **'Anyway, tell your old man this…'** "Jiji, Kyuubi says that every time I reach a new level I get a new tomoe and will improve my doujutsu. It will carry on until I get my 6th one in the middle. Then my mangekyou will be able to kick in and when it is activated, it will fill in the empty spaces of the star. When I get my eternal mangekyou, I will have a 10-pointed star with the gaps filled in." Hiruzen sighed and told Naruto to get home, as it had been a long day. He also told him he would be allowed to enrol in the ninja academy. So after Naruto had done a small, but weird victory dance he had gone home and Hiruzen had gone to the office. _'Only 7 and he's already starting to become difficult. Heh. Really is your child Kushina,'_ He thought as he stared at his greatest enemy. Paperwork. He would bet his hat that Minato used fuinjutsu to get rid of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long time since I've updated. I thought after my exams my mum would let me rest during the holidays. But nooooooo I gotta revise for my fricking GCSE. I mean like bloody hell I just finished year 8. I'll try and update more often.**

 **Chapter 2: Academy days & Graduation **

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Umino Iruka called.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

"… Uzumaki Naruto!" He was answered with silence. "Huh, where's Naruto? It's not like him to be THIS late. I'm sure Hokage-sama said he'd be back in school today." Iruka told himself. It had been 3 days since Naruto's 'accident' and it was currently 09:27. Just then, all of the windows shattered to show Naruto standing on his tip toes, on the window pane.

"Ta-dah! The super-strong future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto is back in business dattebayo!" he announcing.

"Baka," Kiba muttered.

"Yip!" Akamaru barked.

"Baka," Shino muttered.

"Baka," Ino muttered.

"Troublesome baka," Shikamaru muttered.

"Baka," Sasuke muttered and so did the rest of the class. Naruto face vaulted.

"Who're you calling a baka?!" He exclaimed pointing a finger at them with a tic mark forming on his head.

' _ **Naruto, you're in your pyjamas.**_ ' Natsumi stated from in his head. Naruto looked down, then went home with a twitching eye and came back a few minutes later in his precious orange jumpsuit. By then the class had started the day's topic already, the Hokages. Naruto already knew this, as Natsumi had taught him the **Kage bunshin no jutsu** and had him set off a few several hundred of them to do some revision so he could catch up, while he practiced other jutsus and taijutsu katas in his mindscape with Natsumi. So he decided to take a leaf out of Shikamaru's book and rested his head on the table. In the middle of the lesson, Iruka saw Naruto sleeping and threw a chalkboard eraser at his head. Naruto just yawned in his sleep, moving his head ever so slightly, making the eraser miss it a close miss. Everyone just stared at him and what Iruka could have sworn was a smirk appeared on his face. Moments later, the same eraser appeared out of the air and landed on Iruka's head. ' _Heh, I need to thank Natsu-chan for that,'_ as Naruto's eyes changed from crimson to blue, indicating Natsumi was no longer in control. ' _ **They say karma's a bitch, but with fuinjutsu in my hands karma makes shit stains in her pants.**_ ' Naruto could feel her smirk. ' _Well, just another 5 years to go and I'm out of this hell hole,'_ Naruto thought. _'But that's such a looooonnggg time. Wonder how much ramen I'll have within then.'_ Natsumi just sweat dropped. _"_ _ **Your orange jumpsuit is a hell hole for my eyesight we're going to go shopping."**_ ' _I refuse to leave my jumpsuit.' "_ _ **If you leave your jumpsuit I'll train yo-**_ _", 'Yes ma'am! Straight after lesson time I will go shopping ma'am!'_ __' _ **Too easy.**_ _'_ "Naruto! Who was the Shodaime Hokage and what was special about him?!" Iruka bellowed.

"Hashirama Senju. Apparently his wood element was special, but I don't know why. I mean, I can use it too." Naruto answered.

"That's impossible Naruto, the wood style died with the Shodaime," Iruka had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from chuckling out loud. He sure as hell wasn't going to give Naruto a reason to make himself one of his targets.

"STOP TRYING TO ACT COOLER THAN SASUKE-KUN NARUTO-BAKA!" **(A/N Who ever can guess who this is gets a biscuit.)**

"But I can! Look." Naruto clapped his hands together and said, " **Wood style: Banshee Binding!** " Three thick pieces of woods came flying through the windows and stopped Sakura's screaming as they wrapped around her and covered her mouth. "There no harm done! AND I made that jutsu myself. It came to me when…" Naruto rambled on about ear-drum destructive kekkei genkais and the Haruno family. _ **'Baka slow down! You're rambling!'**_ "Uhhh, am I rambling by any chance?" Everyone nodded. "Uhh right, gomen. Carry on Iruka-sensei!" Everyone stared at him with a dumbfounded look. It was no secret that this ramen-loving freak had a crush on Sakura Haruno. One thing was certain, and that was the rest of the academy days were going to be a hell of a lot different.

After lots of shopping at Higurashi's Weapons shop, Naruto returned home with 7 other kage bunshin carrying a mountain of bags each (just kidding, only about 30 each). Natsumi had decided she was going to teach Naruto his father's original techniques, the Hiraishin and Rasengan. Naruto had decided to get a cloak just like his father's one, except on the back it would say 'Konoha's Next Flash' in Kanji, with orange flames on the bottom. He had ordered it would be ready on the week before his graduation test as it would have lots of seals written on it. One to keep it clean, one to fix it, one to make it adjust to the wearers height, a bunch for storage, one for gravity resistance. Mr Fishcake decided not to worry about it. After all, ignorance is bliss, right?

It took 20 minutes to get to his rundown apartment building and another 5 to get everything up the stairs. "Jeez these people sure are nice if they're redecorating my door for me aren't they?" Naruto said to himself, sporting a frown on his face and puffed his cheeks out. _**'Don't worry about it, you can kick their asses when you get stronger!'**_ _'But I don't want to, I wanna become hokage and get some respect!'_ _ **'Same thing gaki, so let's start training!'**_

 **(Time skip – Graduation day)**

"Right, time to let off all of the swag I have mutilated over the years," Naruto said to himself as he walked to the academy. _**'It's accumulated dear, not mutilated,'**_ Natsumi snickered at Naruto in his head. _'I knew that. What do you take me for! Actually don't answer that please.'_ Our blonde idiot had made his way to the academy by then and continued inside. He looked around the hallways of the academy and saw Sasuke eating a tomato. Naruto stared at him. Sasuke looked up. Sasuke glared. He held his tomato. He ate it in one go. And then he stuck his tongue out. And Naruto face vaulted. Sasuke had to leave after that because a bunch of monsters were chasing him. So Naruto went straight to class. He was there early and no-one was in there, so he decided to make good use of the time. _'A good ninja should take all of the opportunities they can'_ Naruto thought to himself. So he took out a brush and an ink pot.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said with a small frown. This was where Naruto had always failed. He wasn't so sure if his little brother would be able to pass. He called Naruto's name out again. "Uzumaki Naruto,"

"So the dobe is too scared to come for the graduation day, how pathetic," Kiba smirked. After the little 'Mokuton accident' as our blonde fishcake liked to call it, his tenant took their memories away and replaced them with fake ones. She wanted to keep a low profile and shock them at the end, and when Naruto complained, she said it was all one big prank.

"Uhh, Kiba I'm right here, is your nose not working?"

"What the hell are you doing up there Naruto?!"

"Nothing Iruka-sensei." Naruto was standing on the ceiling.

"Well get down! Now!" And so he nonchalantly jumped down much to the shock of his beloved classmates.

"Naruto you baka! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Sakura Screeched.

"Didn't know you cared Sakura," Naruto flashed her a quick foxy grin.

"I don't! I only care for Sasu-"

"That's enough Sakura. It's time for the graduation exam," Iruka announced.

Everyone had passed, only Naruto was left. When his name was called out, he walked down to the front. He used the **Henge** to turn into the Yondaime Hokage. He used the **Kawarimi** to switch with the chair. Now it was time for the **Bunshin no jutsu**. Iruka tensed. He didn't want to fail Naruto. Mizuki smirked. _'Now the demon's gonna fail and Orochimaru-sama will give me infinite power,'_ but Naruto just formed a few unrecognised handsigns. **"Elemental bunshin no jutsu!"** Naruto called out, a massive foxy grin on his face. A bunshin appeared in a crack of lightning, another appeared in a tornado, and one appeared in a mini whirlpool, another in a growing flame and a final one in mud. Iruka looked awed.

"I don't know whether to call you a smartass or a show-off," Iruka muttered.

"You can call me both," Naruto replied.

"Here's your headband,"

"YATTA!" Naruto started jumping around the room.

' _How did the dobe get such power? I have to get the answers from him, I need it to defeat HIM. A clanless dobe like him has no right to that power.'_ Sasuke brooded.

"Ok, class, come back tomorrow for your team assignments."

' _Damn, I'm gonna have to do the job tonight myself if the demon passed.'_

' _Now's my chance to get answers!'_ Sasuke got up and made his way to Naruto, but before he could get there, the ramen-loving freak disappeared in a Yellow flash.

" _Shit, I'll try tomorrow.'_


	3. Giving up

Sorry, I've given up on this since I have too much in life going on right now. Anyone who wants to adopt this story, feel free to do so!


End file.
